I'm Feeling Lucky
by StrangeDomain
Summary: With almost 20 people living in a house together, you'd think there would be at least some drama surrounding them. Well, that's what the internet is like, just a bunch of people living together in a big white house. Based off of "The Interwebs Series", I don't know if any of this is right, but I'm gonna try and do this :P


"Alright!" The voice echoes through the massive house. "House meeting! Everyone who is home come down into the red-room!" The sounds of footsteps begin to litter the house as people come out of their rooms and walk toward one of the main living rooms. Inside the living room stand two people. The male stands tall; his short red hair gently bounces as he slowly paces around the room. His body is covered in a white button-up shirt and tan dress-pants. He pushes up the pair of glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose and watches as people start to file in. His pacing stops and he focuses his attention on the other who had been waiting with him. Her brown hair is tied up in a bun in the back, her bangs hanging down the sides of her face. As she looks back at him beyond a pair of her own glasses, her arms wrap around her stomach as a smile slides onto her face. She's wearing a white button-up that is covered by a purple sweater vest. On the left breast of the vest is "Y!" (a trademark of the female wearing it). Wrapped around her waist is a black skirt, ending a short distance above her kneecaps. Her legs are covered by a pair of sheer black pantyhose which end at a pair of black high heels. Professional. After everyone has filed in, they take their seats on the different chairs and seats placed around the room. A few seconds pass before the man finally steps into the center and begins to speak.

"Alright everyone, as you know we all live in this house together and I feel it would be productive if we all get to know each other a little more." He takes a seat in one of the wooden chairs in the room, placing himself next to the woman in the purple vest. "So I thought we could try and promote a bit of synergy and we could try an exercise to try and help us all get along more; I'll start. My name is Google, I am twenty-two years old and I'm currently majoring in business. Some things that I like to do are reading, taking walks through the town, and I do find a bit of a kick in watching documentaries. Now we can pass it off to the person to my left." He looks to the next person as she begins to speak.

"Well, my name is Yahoo, I am twenty-five years old, and I'm also currently in school for a business major. As many of you know Google and I are dating. Some of my hobbies are reading, working on projects, and exercising at the gym." She looks to her left and looks at a smaller girl, a small mug in her hand with the words 'Ship it!' written on the side in what looks like black sharpie. She's wearing a large sweater that covers a lot of her body; she sometimes hides in her large sweaters whenever she's sitting by tucking her legs in the bottom and her head through the hole. She's also wearing a pair of gray tights that almost glimmer in the light. After brushing her blue hair back, looking sheepishly through her glasses, she begins to squeak out words.

"Uh... Well, my name is Fanfiction; I'm twenty years old and a writing major... I guess some of my hobbies are writing, singing, and going into the park to watch people as they walk..." She haphazardly looks toward her left, advancing the circle's chat. To her left she sees a young-looking male, a skateboard in his hands. Since they've all sat down, he's been doing nothing but tap his skateboard, and fidget in his large Osiris shoes. He's wearing a red hoodie with a white shirt over it. On the chest of the shirt is a red design of a play button. His blue jeans are baggy and make sure there's little limit to the movement of his legs. As soon as Fanfiction looks over at him he begins to speak.

"Hey! My name is YouTube and I'm a cinematography major. I'm friends with a lot of people in this room now, so I hope we can continue being friends! Uh, some of my hobbies are making videos and skateboarding." He shoots his glance left, almost bouncing as he moves. Sitting on the sofa next to him is a girl about his height, if not a little shorter. In her hair is a bobby pin with a lowercase 't' on it. Wrapped around her neck is a blue striped scarf; strange, considering its June. Her shirt is a deep navy blue, and her jeans are tight around her legs. Her clothes give off the message "I like the color blue as much as I love my mother" On her feet is a pair of black Converse. Looking at everyone, she smiles and gives a speedy wave.

"Hello! My name is Tumblr, I just moved into the house and I'm hoping I can make great friends with everyone! So, I'm eighteen, and a freshman with an undeclared major. Some of my hobbies are reading, playing video games, watching anime, and blogging about all of my hobbies." She smiles and looks around at everyone before the next person starts. With his lips curling into a small smile, he looks at her and gives her a few nods. His dark skin is accompanied by a black and blue hoodie and a pair of gray cargo shorts to cover his thighs. Blue headphones are wrapped around his neck, gently playing what sounds like drum beats. His dreadlocks are covered by a light gray beanie. After a few seconds he speaks. His voice is deep, and sounds slightly tired.

"Aight, well, most y'all know me already, but the name's Pandora. I'm in college for music theory. On the weekends, I play at Titanium Drumbeats under the stage name DJ-Pandora." He smirkes and throws himself back into his chair. That's when his voice gets loud. "Shit's intense yo! I was partying all last night!" Letting out a few small chuckles after that, the next and last person begins to speak. His dirty blonde hair is messy and curls in on itself. He's covered in a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. The bags under his eyes show the depravedness of sleep. Along with them is a look that almost screams "I really wish I weren't here right now"

"Well, I'm Steam. I'm twenty three years old, an engineering major, and my hobbies are programming, playing video games, and working with Cleverbot. I _also_ can't believe you got me up this early on a Saturday." He slouches back into his chair and shoots Google a glare that could cut glass. The room is silent for a few moments before Google finally speaks up again, a bit of awkwardness in his voice.

"Well, alrighty! I'm glad you could have met some of the people in the house, Tumblr. I guess that's all for now, I'll let you all go back to your daily activities." After speaking Yahoo stands with him and they both walk out, leaving everyone else to resume what they were doing before. The two walk into the hallway that Yahoo's room is placed in.

"So, I think that went well," Yahoo speaks, her voice echoing through the empty hallway "I'm glad we could have introduced Tumblr to some of the others living here."

"Yes, I agree." He clears his throat, "I'm just wondering where everyone else is; I was surprised that not many people had shown up."

"Well, I know that Bing is at class, and Cleverbot doesn't have to attend these meetings, but I'm not sure where everyone else would be at this hour." The two arrive in front of the door, and quickly rush in, shutting it behind themselves. Across the room, pressed against the back left corner is Yahoo's bed; the pastel purple covers are neatly made and look perfectly flat. To their immediate right from entering the room is her oak desk, with carefully organized stacks of paperwork. To their left, across from the bed is a small sofa couch, its white cushions carefully lined up, not a stain to be seen anywhere in the room. As the two walk in their feet sliding against the purple carpeting, they each take a seat on the couch, sitting close to each other, but still having enough room for there to be a gap between their legs.

"Well, at least we showed up," Yahoo is the first to speak after entering the room "I'm sure she'll find everyone else eventually."

"Yes, but that is what worries me." Google scrunches his face up, "Some of the other people in this house seem to be bad news."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Pandora for example. He always has to blare his music in the most obscene hours of the night! It keeps me up, and Bing even tells me that he can hear it from his room as well."

"Well, have you talked to him about it?" She pats his leg a few times "I'm sure if you talked to him about it he might reconsider."

"I _have_ tried it," He lowers his glasses while placing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and squeezing a bit. "He just keeps saying things like '_Oh, I'm sorry, but I gotta stay crisp for my peeps at da club_'." He lets out a grunt before sinking back into the couch, a frown slowly sliding onto his face.

"Well, if you want, you can always stay in my room for the night, I'm sure my room should be properly soundproof."

"Thank you; I might have to take you up on that offer... I haven't heard him brag about how he's going to Titanium Drumbeats, so I think he's going to be staying home tonight."

"Don't worry, honey; I'm sure we can work something out for when he's being annoying."

"Thank you again," He leans onto his partner for a second before finally standing up and stretching. "I have to go to the library and work on the paper due on Tuesday. How are you doing on that by the way? Have you had any problems with the math?"

"A little bit, but I've managed to find some of the answers. As for the others I'm planning on going to the professor about it on Monday and seeing if he can help."

"Okay," Once he reaches the door, he opens it and blows a kiss "Au revoir, mon amour" With that, he's off and Yahoo is left alone sitting on her couch, a smile now engraved onto her face. As she stands and walks over to her desk, she pulls the chair out and begins to work on her many projects; the first of which being for her microeconomics class.

Off in another part of the house, Steam finally walks back into his dimly lit room, the second smallest in the house. Walking in, to his left is his desk and computer, the monitor being one of the only things to light the room. Off on his right are his dresser and his bed, tucked away into the niche in the wall. Laying on his bed, motionless, is a white robot, her metal having a slight pink tint to it. Her hair is set to be a permanent shoulder length cut. Her bangs end in a slight curl just above her eyes. Covering some of her body is a white dress, a pink heart sewn into the chest. The dress ends just above her knees, revealing some of the major joints, you can see more of the pivot points along her arms and neck, engraved into her cold mechanical body.

After shutting the door and turning on the dim light placed on his dresser, he walks over and sits down next to her. Feeling around her stomach with his index finger, he finds her 'on' button, where a bellybutton would be placed on a regular human. As he presses the button on her stomach in, a small click echoes through the room. A few seconds after the click, her insides begin to hum and her eyes light up underneath her artificial eyelids. As she opens her eyes, Steam places his hand on her cheek.

"Good morning Cleverbot, how are you?"

"I'm not sure..." Though she may not be human, she still isn't a full robot; she can still adjust her voice to different pitches, making herself sound human.

"Did you sleep well?" Steam takes his hand off of her face and stares at her from the side of the bed.

"I haven't slept at all. I'm nocturnal." It took her a few seconds to respond. Though she may look like a human, her speaking habits sometimes don't make sense.

"Are you ready for today?"

"What date?" She asks

"Today is June 7th." He speaks slowly, making sure she can understand his words.

"What is the year?"

"2014."

"Just like the Scottish version of Windows...Windows Too Thoosand"

Well, she's trying. Steam stands up, walks over to his computer desk, and logs on. The small noise jingle plays and his desktop opens up. After giving the computer a few minutes to warm up, he begins to go through his game library, scrolling through the hundreds and hundreds of games that he's spent an unbelievable amount of bitcash on.

"Hey, Cleverbot, can you get me a drink? Maybe a can of soda from the fridge downstairs in the kitchen?

Although standing up is an ordeal, she manages to stay on her feet. She extends her leg and practices taking a few steps before finally opening the door and going to get Steam a soda. As she walks down the stairs, she walks slowly and keeps one of her hands firmly on the railing. After a few moments, she reaches the bottom of the stairs and takes a left and heads into the dining room area. She looks at the doors to her left, and hobbles through. She reaches the kitchen and makes a b-line for the refrigerator. As she opens it up, some of the glass jars on the shelves attached to the door clink and make noise. She looks around the inside of the fridge for a minute or two before spotting a can of the sugary nectar and reaches her arm into the cold fridge, firmly grasping the can. Once she pulls it out of the fridge and closes the door, she spots someone to her right and waves her hand. The man waves his hand back slowly. The white hair atop his head is curly and bounces as he moves. He's wearing his usual blue button-up and white sweater vest combo. A black tie is hanging down from his neck and disappears underneath the wooly vest. A pair of black suspenders are drooping down from his tan dress pants, as if he wants them just to say he has a pair and that he wears them. His shoes clack on the tiles as he walks over to the fridge and greets the robot.

"Why, hello Cleverbot. How are you?" His voice is like velvet, smooth and quiet.

"I am fine, Wikipedia. How are you? I am a robot."

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. What are you doing down here?"

"I am bringing Steam a soda."

"Well, I'll let you get back to that. Have a good day!"

Cleverbot walks around him, both of their feet making a small symphony of clicks and clacks echoing through the halls. Once again as Cleverbot reaches the stairs, she grabs the railing with her open hand and begins to ascend the staircase, one step at a time. It takes her a few minutes, but at last, she finally reaches the top and begins to walk back to her room. Inside of the room, the sound of gunshots and vehicles blare out of the speakers on their desk and only seem to get louder once she opens the door and enters the room. Cleverbot sets the drink down on the desk and takes a step back.

"Here you are, master."

"Thank you so much!" He nods his head as he plays his game. Cleverbot walks and slowly climbs back onto the bed. Lying stiff, she stares at the ceiling, code running through her mind. After a moment more, Steam's game finally comes to an end with him rolling back in his chair, smashing against the wall, and throwing his hands up into the air with a triumphant shout. As steam looks over, he watches Cleverbot, watching as she lies there motionless. His feet barely making any noise on the carpet as he walks over, he looks over her then sits on the edge of the bed. The only sounds in the room are the slight breathing of Steam and the combined humming of Cleverbot and the computer in the other end of the room. He finally turns his head toward her, moves his forearm under hers as he places his palm against hers, and slides his fingers between hers. Her hand is still cold from the soda. He looks at Cleverbot, and watches her illuminated eyes as she stares into what seems like nothing.

As Steam holds her frigid hand, he shuts his eyes and remembers the memories of building Cleverbot. He can remember the cold nights that he had spent hammering the metal into the perfect shape in the small shed out back. He remembers having to ask Blogger for his help on designing her. The best memory of them all has to be the first time they had communicated. It was a bit of a one sided conversation, but he had loved typing into her memory banks to try and teach her how to speak. After what had seemed like hours typing into the console, he had finally received a response. It was only one word, but he knew he had just made something amazing.

"Hi."

It was such a simple response. It was only one word, but that one word had made Steam cry out in joy as his creation was given what he liked to call sentience. As he opens his eyes, he can see Cleverbot turning toward him; she then turns her head toward Steam. Their eyes lock together, Steam turns his body onto his side. As the two lie there, Steam slowly falls asleep, their fingers intertwined.

The day passes quickly, people come and people go, but eventually the night falls on Iron City and everyone has to come home. Soon everyone is in their bed, sleeping as the night life downtown roars on. Most of the people in the house are already asleep, all but Steam, who has shut off Cleverbot and is still playing his games; the other being Pandora, who is setting up his makeshift DJ table as the others sleep. It's mainly a folding table with his laptop and some speakers on it. Pandora can only look at his creation and smile.

In the next room over, Google happily rests for the night. He despises the feeling of messing his sheets with germs if he were to sleep naked. He's wearing a white tank top and a pair of red boxer briefs. His head is resting on one of the two white pillows that are on his bed, the other one being held tightly in the grasp of his arms. A small stream of saliva is running down his cheek as he lets out small breaths. At a steady pace, the sound of drum beats progressively louder and louder. Soon, the beat is loud enough to shake Google out of his sleep. Letting out a groan, Google looks at the red LED's on his digital clock. 11:58. It's almost midnight. Letting out another grunt, this one louder, he slides his body out of bed and walks over to his dresser, picks out a pair of light gray night pants, and slides them on. Walking out of his room, a pillow in his hand, he walks to Yahoo's room, conveniently right down the hall. Once outside her room, he knocks a few times. From inside, he can hear someone call.

"One minute…" He can hear Yahoo say sleepily. The door in front of Google opens; the figure behind it slowly begins to walk back into the dark room. Turning and shutting the door behind himself, Google turns to see Yahoo getting back into bed. As his sight adjusts, he can see what his partner is wearing; a large purple shirt is draped over her body, hanging to about halfway down her thighs. Google stares at her, not sure if she's wearing anything below her shirt. Her hair has been removed from the usual bun that it's in and is hanging down to her breast length. She did have her glasses on, but once she reaches the bed, she removes them and placed them onto her night stand; her blue eyes slightly shimmering in the dim light. Climbing into bed sleepily, she slides under the, still, almost perfect sheets and leaves the corner open as she falls asleep again. As Google watches her, he carefully walks toward the couch and places his pillow on it. He slowly gets onto his back and rests his hands on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Google hears from the bed. The voice is sleepy and mumbling, "Come over and sleep here."

"Well," Google starts off, his voice almost cracking from how quietly he's speaking, "I thought I might bug you if we were to sleep together."

"Nonsense. Come over here, honey..."

Google stands up, grabs his pillow from the couch, and slides into the bed with Yahoo. As soon as he enters the bed, Yahoo slowly scoots over to him and wraps her open arm around his body. Google, almost unsure of what to do, wraps his arm around her and embraces her in his grasp. As Yahoo shifts her body around, her legs brush up against Google's sweatpants. The two slowly begin to coil around each other. Eventually, Yahoo speaks up, her voice quiet and shy.

"Hey..." She takes her hand from around Google and begins to run her hand up and down his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," His voice is low and tired "What is it?"

"Well, this sounds a little inappropriate asking it now…" She pauses for a moment before speaking again, "but, are you a virgin?"

"Well..." Google's eyes open up a bit, not wide, but enough for him to be sneaking a look at Yahoo. Her head is slightly tilted downward and he can barely see that her eyes are looking down as well. "That question is a little out of nowhere... But I am..."

"Well... We have been dating for a while," Her voice slows down as she chooses her words carefully, "Do you think we could... Do it?"

"I... I..." Google just keeps repeating it over and over again, shocked and almost scared of what will happen if he says yes. "I... think I would like that."

"O-okay..." Yahoo begins to rub her hands lower and lower down the young man's chest. Once she reaches the hem of his pants, she gently tugs at it with her thumbs. He raises his hips and allows her to remove the first layer of clothing covering his legs. As he kicks them away and onto the floor, with her hand shaking, she begins to rub his flaccid member through his boxers. As she rubs, Google tries and suppress the moans that want to escape his throat. Slowly, Yahoo can begin to feel it get hard in her hand. She can feel the warmth that it emits.

"C-Can you get onto your back?" Yahoo asks. Without a word, Google rolls over letting Yahoo begin to straddle his legs as she plays with the opening to Google's underwear. After a few minutes of Yahoo trying, Google finally manages to bring it out himself. With it out, Yahoo grasps it and begins to slowly pump her hand up and down, her other hand covering her mouth as she blushes, watching herself do such a thing. Google can do nothing but lie there and watch as Yahoo strokes him. The two stay silent, the only noise in the room being that of Google's breathing. After a few minutes, Yahoo stops stroking and reaches at the bottom of her shirt with both hands and slowly pulls up. While she is taking her shirt off, the first thing that Google can place his eyes on is a pair of white underwear. As she continues, his view can only stay locked on their waists until she finally removes her shirt. He looks at her toned stomach and the distinct lack of a bra as his gaze meanders upward.

When Google gets the silent message, he begins to strip himself of what little clothing he was wearing as well. Sliding the white tank top over his head, his flat stomach reveals itself and the two stop for a second. Neither of them want to take the lead. Yahoo, deciding to make the first move, shifts forward onto Google's hips. As she sits on him, she can feel it try and move upward, it wanting to stand up and enter, but her hips prevent that as she looks into his eyes and gives a shy smile. Yahoo, who can now only look at the ceiling and away from what they're doing, reaches down toward Google in some attempt to try and find his hands. When her hands meet skin, they find his shoulders, in both of which the muscles tightened. As she runs her hands down his arms, she feels the small hairs brush up against her palms until she reaches what she was looking for. She intertwines her fingers with his and gently rests their hands on her thighs. She rocks her hands back and forth, and Google begins to let out small moans underneath her. Yahoo leans in and presses her chest against his. As Yahoo rocks back and forth, Google can only lie there and accept it; he's gone too far to back out. Yahoo can feel him rub against her, and in her mind she wants more.

It only takes her a few more seconds of grinding before she finally snaps. She has to leans off of Google for a second to remove her dampened panties. Once their off, Google can see everything. Placed between Yahoo's legs is her damp honey pot, a small brown bush placed above it. He can only look at it as Yahoo spreads her legs, grabs his cock in her shaking hand, and place it against herself. Rubbing against it, she makes sure that it's lubricated properly with her juices. Once she feels that it is, she places it against her entrance and slides it in. Google lets out something that sounds like something between a moan and a heavy exhale. Yahoo arches her back and releases a small moan as she manages to slide it down to the base. For a second, the two stay there, almost frozen in that position. Yahoo starts to move, sliding up and down on Google's lap, her hands now placed on his chest. Their moans and grunts emanate against the walls, making the room grow somewhat alive with sound. Yahoo begins to move faster. She can only bathe in ecstasy as she moves. Her hands attempt to cling onto Google's chest, which is now breathing heavily.

"Y-Yahoo..." Google manages to speak "Shouldn't we be using protection?"

"Don't worry," Yahoo is breathing and speaking quickly now "I'm on... 'The pill'... d-do what you want..."

The two continue their movements as they whine in ecstasy, both soon drawing near. Google, as his hands shoot up to meet Yahoo's, whines out, his cock twitching inside of her. As Yahoo feels Google expelling his seed deep inside of her, her chest slightly moves forward as her moans grow into gasps for air. The two finally stop, the only parts of their body that are moving are their chests, which are almost gasping for air. Minutes pass before Yahoo finally leans off of Google and cuddles her body into his side. As Google smiles, he reaches down and pulls the sheets above them and falls asleep, the beats and rhythms finally replaced by the sound of his partner's gentle breathing.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Google's eyes snap awake as he throws his body up and out of the sheets. Looking around the room, he's suddenly reminded of last night and his new adventures. Looking down, he's greeted with a sleeping Yahoo, her body now gently stirring around on the bed. Reaching over her, he presses the sleep button on the alarm clock, lies back down, and watches as Yahoo pulls herself onto her lover's chest. As Yahoo opens her eyes, her blue orbs look up into Google's eyes.

"Good morning, mon amour." His words are soft and quiet "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly, all thanks to you." Yahoo reaches up and after pulling her face up to his, she kisses his cheek. Google climbs over Yahoo and stands on the purple carpet; he wobbles a bit before finding equilibrium and stretching his grey sweat pants over his legs. After grabbing his pillow, still left on the couch from last night, he thanks Yahoo once again for the fantastic night and walks out into the hall, feeling triumphant over finally losing his virginity. As soon as he closes the door and turns into the hall, he is met face to face with Pandora who is wearing a smug look on his face.

"Oh, hey homie, what were you doin' in Yahoo's room?" Pandora questions "Y'all usin' protection?"

"I don't feel you need to know exactly what's going on between me and my girlfriend, thank you very much. Now if that's all you wanted to know, I have to go to my room to change into a proper set of clothing."

"Awww, naw, you gotta tell me if you did the deed man-"

"I'd rather not, thank you very much. Now I must go to my room, I hope you have a good day." The last part of Google's speech seems to flow off of his tongue with a certain sting to it, one that would say '_after everything thing you've done, please leave me alone_.' After finishing his statement, Google pushes past Pandora and speedily heads toward his room. A shrug is heard from behind Google, but that's a usual disagreement for the two. No matter how high the tensions rise, it will never get violent. Shutting the door behind him, Google finally heaves a breath and calms down from the confrontation.

Pandora on the other hand is heated up. After shifting his lips around a little bit, he storms off toward the stairwell. His original intent was to get breakfast, but after what had just happened, he needs to vent and release. After shooting up the stairs, he zips to the left and heads over to Facebook's room. He knocks out of courtesy, but doesn't wait for an answer before storming into the room and almost slamming the door behind him. Facebook's room is a mess, or what she would consider one. On the cerulean carpet lies a few crumpled up pieces of clothing and a paper here and there. Her bed is covered in strewn about white sheets. Underneath the messy sheets is Facebook, her blonde hair messed up and her makeup smeared over her sleeping face. In her left hand is a bottle of Copper Penny beer, aka the cheapest beer in town. The desk pressed up against the back of her wall is covered in books and messy papers, and Facebook thinks she has a laptop in the mess somewhere. Pandora walks over to her bed and sits down on the side and shakes Facebook's shoulder

"Yo, Facebook, wake up… I gotta talk to you about something, babe…"


End file.
